Problem: Find the remainder when $x^3 - 3x + 5$ is divided by $x + 2.$
Explanation: By the Remainder Theorem, we can find the remainder by setting $x = -2.$  This gives us a remainder of $(-2)^3 - 3(-2) + 5 = \boxed{3}.$